


Orbiting without hesitation

by whutnow



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection?, Jessie POV, the life of a toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutnow/pseuds/whutnow
Summary: Her first memories are of children.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Orbiting without hesitation

Her first memories are of children.

She remembers being propped up against a display window, being handled by larger hands of the elders, waiting to be seen. She remembers, but her first _real_ memories, when she finally managed to experience and _feel_ at the same time, are of watching eager, round faces, innocent eyes full of promise and possibility. That, if she was ever asked to pinpoint when her life began, would be when her consciousness began to exist. And just like that, she came to the world.

Sometimes, she catches herself staring at Andy, wondering how his beginning occurred. But his features are lit up in delight as he prances with Woody, a mirror-image of her own time with _Emily_ , and the image is so nostalgic that Jessie can't stare for long.


End file.
